


PS: I love you (maybe)

by fuzzyseok



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyseok/pseuds/fuzzyseok
Summary: In which Beomgyu is disgusted by how cute Soobin and Hueningkai are and is DEFINITELY not in love.The TXT travel series we haven't gotten yet.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymelancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/gifts).



It starts like this:

Beomgyu is _tired_. So tired that he barely even notices Soobin isn't in his bed when he climbs down from his bunk until he manages to trip over he and Kai sprawled across the floor of their living room.

He squints down in half awake confusion, the 2 of them sleeping without a care in the world. Hueningkai is somehow managing to cuddle both Soobin and a plushie at the same time, because apparently just one of those isn't enough for him. A few of his other toys are scattered around what appears to be Kai's blanket. 

It's cute, way too cute for him to deal with at 7 am.

"Gross," he grumbles, annoyed when they barely even stir at his near death experience. Maybe he's imagining it, but he swears Soobin just tugs Kai closer to his chest in his sleep protectively.

He should've stayed in bed.

He shakes his head, abandoning them for the kitchen, where Yeonjun looks just as terrible as he does nursing his coffee in his hands. He's sat on the counter, because they still don't actually have a kitchen table, and Beomgyu reaches around him to open the cabinet. 

"Hey," Yeonjun acknowledges him, his voice hoarse from sleep. He's wearing an oversized tee shirt that's slipping way too far down his shoulder, and Beomgyu steadily refuses to look at it. "Weren't invited to their slumber party, huh?"

He scoffs and stares into the cabinet at the empty shelves. "Did you pack yet?"

"Nope," Yeonjun admits. Same.

They really need to go grocery shopping. Well, someone _else_ needs to go shopping. Without him. 

Ah well, they have a flight in the afternoon and then they're gone for 3 days. They can deal with it then.

"Wanna go out?" Yeonjun asks. "Taehyunie already left for the gym, so."

Beomgyu shoots him a horrified look. "Does he know what time it is? We are on _vacation_ ." He would probably die for Taehyun, but _honestly_.

He shrugs helplessly. "You know how he is. Maybe he's hoping to run into Jungkook sunbaenim."

"Oh my God," Beomgyu says, and _that_ idea wakes him up. "They can be _gym buddies_. Work-out Vlives!"

Yeonjun laughs, eyes squinting in amusement the cute way that Beomgyu is very weak to. 

He glances away, closing the cabinet door and turning to lean against the counter next to him. Yeonjun's knee knocks gently into his side. "So, Starbucks?" he asks. He should move, the kitchen isn't _that_ small. 

He doesn't. 

" _Please_ ," Yeonjun says, sounding slightly desperate. "I need coffee if I'm going to make it through today."

Beomgyu stares down at the half empty mug in his hand, eyebrows raised. "You already have some," he points out helpfully. Maybe he hasn't noticed.

Yeonjun looks down at his hands like he's forgotten its existence. "Oh. Well, I need _decent_ coffee."

"Fair enough."

🐻

It's so early in the morning that it's probably safe to be out and about, but Beomgyu sticks a hat over his messy bed hair just to be cautious. He can't be recognized in public looking this hideous. 

Yeonjun seems to have the same idea, sunglasses on and black hoodie pulled over his head. He looks good regardless, he always does. He waves Beomgyu off to go find a table, and he settles in the corner, snorting to himself at how conspicuous Yeonjun looks standing in line.

Idol life is really something sometimes.

He pulls out his phone to kill time, slouching in his chair. He's halfway through the new game he's obsessed with when he glances up and realizes Yeonjun has somehow already managed to pick up 2 girls in line, disguise or not. He's flirting with them, of _course_ he is, because he flirts with _everyone_. 

They aren't even _that_ cute.

Beomgyu opens his phone camera discreetly and takes a photo, sending it to the group chat with a bunch of hearts and suppressing the giggle in his chest. Taehyun immediately replies with a gagging emoji.

He goes back to his game, occasionally side-eyeing Yeonjun, waiting for him to check his notifications. The girls finally leave with their coffee, and he pulls his phone out of his hoodie, making a face when he sees the message and shooting Beomgyu a death glare.

He smiles back innocently. Worth it.

Yeonjun is still pouty when he gets back to the table with their order. "Here I buy you breakfast like a nice hyung and this is how you repay me," he complains.

"Oops," Beomgyu says insincerely. "Thanks _hyung_."

"Next time I'm bringing Ning instead," Yeonjun tells him, sliding his bagel and drink across the table. "He wouldn't betray me like this."

Beomgyu hums, unwrapping his straw. "Don't think he'll have time for you. You're stuck with me from now on."

"Ugh. I'm telling the managers I'm staying home."

"I'll bring you a souvenir back," he offers generously. "Maybe a nice keychain."

They're quiet for a while as Beomgyu munches on his bagel, both of them scrolling through their phones in comfortable silence.

"Try not to give them a hard time," Yeonjun says very much out of nowhere, setting his coffee down on the table.

"Who?" Beomgyu asks, playing dumb. He shoves the last bite into his mouth and crumples up the wrapper to throw away.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. It's barely visible through the tint of his sunglasses, but Beomgyu _knows_ that face. He's the cause of it more often than not, though admittedly it's usually on purpose. "You know what I'm talking about."

Of course he does, no one in the universe is _that_ oblivious.

Soobin's been in love with Hueningkai since he laid eyes on him. Beomgyu wasn't there when they met, but he's heard the story enough times to imagine. It's about time they got their act together.

"I know," he says finally instead, leaning across the table to try to swipe Yeonjun's muffin while he's distracted. He's still hungry. "But do they have to be so _cute_ ? Did you _see_ Soobin's Weverse post?"

"Brat." Yeonjun swats at his hand, and Beomgyu sits back in his chair in defeat. "Do you have to be so _jealous_?"

Beomgyu's jaw drops at that. Being in the studio so much must have given him hearing problems. " _Excuse me_?"

Yeonjun smirks at him over his iced Americano, tugging his muffin closer to safety on his side of the table. "I said what I said."

"And I must've misheard you, because I swear you just said I am jealous of Soobin and Hueningkai _sleeping together on the hard ass floor_."

"You are." Yeonjun shrugs casually. "I get it. I'm jealous sometimes too. No one will ever love _me_ that much."

Oh.

And Beomgyu wants to correct him, tell him how wrong he is, but he keeps his mouth shut and sips his drink quietly.

He's _not_ jealous.

🐻

They go back home to pack, because vacation or not, they _are_ going to be on camera and should probably look halfway presentable.

Beomgyu stands in his section of the closet, arms crossed, staring at his clothes. He hasn't been to Jeju since he was a kid. Really, he hasn't been on _any_ kind of vacation in years. He's excited, work trip or not.

No idea what to wear though. 

Yeonjun tugs a plaid shirt off a hanger next to him. "Wanna match?" he asks, waving it vaguely in his direction. It's the same shirt from years ago in Los Angeles. 

God, that feels like forever ago.

Beomgyu nods in agreement and grabs his own nearly identical flannel. Might as well, half their clothes look the same anyway. 

He throws a few more shirts into his suitcase, then Ryan, and zips it shut. They aren't going to be there _that_ long, and if he runs out of clothes, he'll just steal Yeonjun's. No one will know the difference.

🐻

To give Hueningkai and Soobin some credit, they act totally normal during the trip to the airport and while boarding the plane. He wouldn't think anything has changed at all if he didn't _know_ them, but they've been together for years now, the 5 of them, and he's not a _complete_ idiot. The staff members take their seats during take off, cameras finally put away, and Beomgyu doesn't miss the way they immediately shyly intertwine their hands over the seat divider.

Damn Yeonjun and Taehyun for leaving him back here with them. He kicks the back of Yeonjun's seat in irritation but gets no reaction other than a bewildered glance from Soobin. Annoying. 

He sighs and sits back, watching Soobin hand over his right earbud to Hueningkai to share, mumbling to him about some song he's obsessed with. It's too much.

This is going to be a long flight.

🐻

He passes out at some point, waking up to Soobin gently shaking his arm and Yeonjun's phone in his face. 

"Cute," he coos at him, and Beomgyu drops his plush in his lap and tries to grab for his phone. His seat belt gets in the way, letting Yeonjun safely escape back to his seat.

"That better not end up on Weverse," he threatens.

"Depends how much you annoy me during this trip," Yeonjun says without turning around. 

Beomgyu turns to Soobin with a frown. "Do you hear this, leader? I am being _blackmailed_."

Soobin shrugs halfheartedly, buckling his own seat belt for landing. "You know I can't control him. God knows I've tried."

He kicks Yeonjun's seat again, and this time he laughs. And people say _he's_ the demon.

🐻

Jeju is _beautiful_ , Beomgyu decides as they arrive at their hotel. He didn't appreciate it when he was younger, but after being in Seoul for so long, it's a dream come true.

Even Taehyun seems excited, hand pressed to the window of their van and eyes wide. They all tumble out as soon as the driver parks, bags in hand, Hueningkai shrieking slightly louder than usual.

It should be a good week. 

"I'm staying with Yeonjun," Beomgyu immediately volunteers as their manager heads off to the counter to check them in. He can't handle any more third wheeling today.

"Aw, you _love_ me," Yeonjun says, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "So sweet, Beomie."

"I tolerate you," he corrects, and yet doesn't make a move to push him away. "Taehyunie? You with us?" 

Taehyun hesitates for a moment, eyeing the two of them, then Soobin and Kai. "I honestly don't know which is worse," he says flatly. "So sure, I guess."

 _Hey_ . What does _that_ mean? Before he can protest, the cameras are back on and they're being handed their keycards. Yeonjun nudges him towards the elevator with his arm, and the moment is gone. 

They head up to their rooms, 2 adjoined doubles that aren't particularly noteworthy. He realized during their US showcase that hotels are pretty much the same wherever you go. Still, they're _here_ , and Beomgyu can see the ocean when he pulls back the curtains, so he has no complaints.

 _Pretty_.

Taehyun has already curled up on the bed closest to the door when he turns back around, so he tucks Ryan into the other to claim it, pulling the blankets up over him.

"You know, you joke Ning, but here I am sleeping with you and your stuffed animals," Yeonjun says dryly, setting his bag down next to him.

"This is a totally different situation," Beomgyu tells him. "Also, who says you can sleep with me?" 

"Can't I?" He raises his eyebrows in a way that has Beomgyu feeling… something. 

"Fine," he says a bit awkwardly, turning away to unpack his stuff. _That_ footage will definitely have to be cut.

🐻

It's late by the time they've settled in and changed, but the crew wants to film _something_ so the day isn't a total bust. They decide to go to a restaurant down the street for dinner. He's not sure what kind of quality content they're going to get here, but he is hungry, so whatever.

Beomgyu frowns down at his menu, the noise of the busy restaurant making it hard to think. So much seafood, so little that's actually edible.

Yeonjun leans into him, their bare arms brushing, and points at the cold noodles. "Let's get these, and I'll eat the shrimp." 

He nods, setting the menu down. Beomgyu's always down for some noodles. He's never said it (and never will, probably) but he's always been thankful to Yeonjun for never questioning his picky eating. 

Beomgyu discreetly bumps shoulders with him instead, the closest to a thanks that he's getting.

🐻

Once their plates are pushed aside, their manager lays out their plans for the next few days. 

There are _options_ , surprisingly. Beomgyu didn't expect to have much freedom on this trip, being their very first, but apparently management trusts them or something.

"I wanna go fishing," Taehyun proclaims with a concerning level of enthusiasm, and both he and Yeonjun make a face.

"There is no way I'm touching a fish," Beomgyu says, and Hueningkai laughs so loud that half the restaurant turns to look at them. He claps a hand over his mouth as Taehyun shushes him.

"Yeah, I'm out," Yeonjun agrees. "Soobin?"

He shrugs. "I'll go with them. Might be fun."

"Uh huh," he says skeptically, lips twitching into a smile as Hueningkai leans over to rub Soobin's belly excitedly. He turns back to Beomgyu. "Looks like we're on our own. What do you wanna do?"

"Shopping?" 

Yeonjun high-fives him. "And that's why you're my favorite. Enjoy your fish, Soobinie."

🐻

The staff dismisses them for the night, leaving them with a small camera to set up in their room, and they all pile onto Taehyun's bed back at the hotel. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Beomgyu asks tiredly, holding back a yawn. He has his head pillowed on Taehyun's stomach and his feet thrown over Yeonjun's lap. It's pretty comfortable, and he has no intention of moving anytime soon.

Taehyun ruffles his hair, and he closes his eyes contently. "You're gonna be asleep in like 5 minutes."

"I won't," he argues, and yes, that's probably a lie. 

Yeonjun pokes his leg through a worn out hole in the knee of his jeans. "You say that, but I'm the one who's gonna have to haul your ass back to our bed tonight."

He lets out a whine. "But I wanna watch… Frozen 2."

There are cheers from Soobin and Kai's side of the bed, and Yeonjun groans. "Didn't you guys just watch that the other day?"

"That was a week ago," Beomgyu says indignantly. Maybe 5 days, but who's counting?

"God, _fine_ , you giant nerds."

🐻

Beomgyu blinks his eyes open, face half smashed into the pillow and Ryan tucked safely in his arms. The sunlight is streaming through the tiny gap in their hotel curtains, waves crashing in the distance if he listens closely enough. 

It's nice.

"Oh," he mumbles to himself, and Yeonjun startles from where he's sitting up next to him on his phone. "I fell asleep."

Yeonjun snorts, looking back down at his screen. "You sure did."

He hums, closing his eyes again and rolling over onto his back. He really regrets falling asleep in his clothes. "Taehyunie?"

"Guess," Yeonjun says humorously.

"You've gotta be kidding me. _Here_?"

"He went running on the beach or something. Actually, he asked me to go too, but I figured you'd be depressed waking up alone."

"Thanks hyung," Beomgyu says, with barely even any sarcasm underneath, reaching out in Yeonjun's general direction to pat him. He thinks he gets his chest, but he's too tired to look. Yeonjun is all toned muscle these days, so who knows.

There's a pause. "Stop being so cute," he complains, though he doesn't actually sound mad.

That's… weird. Beomgyu tilts his head and cracks an eye open to find Yeonjun staring down at him fondly. Oh. "No."

"You're such a brat."

"Always."

Yeonjun makes a displeased noise, and both of their phones vibrate simultaneously. Beomgyu has no idea where his is, but good to know it's around somewhere. "Oh," he says. "We're meeting downstairs in 15 minutes."

Beomgyu just pulls the comforter over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you two look so _happy_ ?" Beomgyu asks, waving his fork at Soobin and Kai across the table. Their chairs are pushed close together, _ridiculously_ close, and Soobin looks a little too pleased.

Soobin just gives him a shrug, so casual that he may as well have asked about the weather. Hueningkai blinks his triple eyelids at him owlishly.

He narrows his eyes at them and pops a bite of waffle in his mouth. _Suspicious_.

Their hotel has an American style breakfast buffet, which is currently the only thing making up for being dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn. He doesn't think they can be _that_ excited about waffles though. Soobin does love eating, and he supposes waffles count as bread, but _come on_.

He turns to Taehyun beside him, who's busy scrolling through his phone, clearly disinterested in the entire conversation. He pauses only occasionally to poke at his omelet. He's frowning down at whatever he's looking at, and Beomgyu might be more curious if he wasn't already in the middle of a different investigation.

He sighs and looks at Yeonjun instead. "YJ," he starts, because surely _he_ thinks this is weird too. "Don't you think-"

Yeonjun makes a strange face, panicked maybe, and swiftly kicks him in the shin from underneath the table before he can finish his sentence.

Beomgyu yelps, more out of surprise than anything. It wasn't a particularly hard kick, but he loves nothing more than to be dramatic. " _Ow_ ," he complains loudly, reaching down to rub at his leg.

Taehyun finally glances up from his phone to give them both a confused look. Yeonjun just shakes his head at him. 

"Okay," he says easily, going back to whatever it was he was doing.

Yeonjun is glaring at him when Beomgyu pouts across the table, jerking his chin towards where their staff are also getting ready for the day. Their manager is busy fiddling with a camera.

"Fine," he mutters under his breath, dropping the matter entirely. He stares down at his plate feeling some kind of way. They weren't paying any attention to them anyway. 

Ugh.

🐻

They head back upstairs to get dressed. It's going to be a long day, at least according to the schedule they were given.

He stares at himself in the hotel mirror, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and fastening his mic to his shirt. Yeonjun hasn't spoken to him since they got back upstairs. He sighs and gives him a quick glance as he heads to the closet to grab his flannel.

It's unnerving. Sure, he pisses Yeonjun off all the time, but it's generally on purpose.

He tugs his shirt from the flimsy hanger, reaching down to tie it around his waist. "Selfie?" he asks finally, breaking the silence. Yeonjun is already dressed and ready, waiting for him on their bed. 

He glances up from underneath his hat, lips still slightly pursed, but finally nods shortly, waving Beomgyu over.

"I wasn't trying to get them in trouble," Beomgyu mumbles, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. The mattress sinks down underneath him, and he kind of wishes he had just stayed there for the day. His enthusiasm for this trip is dwindling.

Yeonjun studies him for a moment, then lets out a soft breath. "I know," he says, scooting closer. His thigh is warm against Beomgyu's leg, bare where his shorts are riding up. "Just don't do it again. We need to be careful, okay?"

Beomgyu nods obediently, holding a hand up to flash a peace sign as Yeonjun snaps a few photos. He rotates through a few of their favorite filters before they're both satisfied.

He leans over to look through them when they're done, their knees bumping. Not bad. Neither of them have any makeup on, but he thinks they look pretty good anyway. Not that it's difficult for _Yeonjun_ to look hot. 

"Why do you look so good in a bucket hat?" he complains. "It's not fair."

Yeonjun laughs, and there's a pause as he posts one of the photos to his private Instagram. It's a few months too early before Weverse can see it, but they do have accounts for their family and a few industry friends. "Beomgyu," Yeonjun starts as they wait for it to upload, and he looks over at him curiously.

Taehyun chooses that moment to come out of the bathroom, and Yeonjun goes silent. He doesn't seem to notice anything amiss. "Wow," he says instead, eyeing their matching shirts, and they both glance down. "Very… boyfriend-y."

"Right?" Beomgyu says. "Our MOA's love this kind of thing. They can add it to their boyfriend look threads on Twitter."

Taehyun gives him an amused look instead of agreeing, but Taehyun's behavior is often rather mysterious, so Beomgyu doesn't bother to question it. "Uh huh. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah." He bends down to grab his bag from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. Yeonjun is quiet beside him while he collects his stuff.

Taehyun's the first one out of the room, staff waiting for them with the cameras in the hall. Before he can follow him out, Yeonjun tugs on Beomgyu's arm, letting the door close in front of them with a thud. His fingers are gentle but firm enough around his wrist that he's _serious_ , and Beomgyu swallows nervously.

"Beomgyu," he tries again, and _that's_ not a face he's seen on Yeonjun often. "I'm only going to say this. Maybe you should think about why they bother you so much."

Yeonjun reaches around him to pull the door open before he can respond, leaving him standing alone in their room in silence.

What?

🐻

Yeonjun seems fine after The Incident. Beomgyu is very much not, but he also has no idea how to bring it up again.

He shrugs it off as they exit the car to the shopping center, selfie sticks in hand, a cameraman trailing behind after them. He doesn't have time to worry about it right now anyway. Work first, always.

"Where to?" Yeonjun asks as they stop outside the underground entrance, a couple of panda mascots plastered around to greet them.

"Cute…" Beomgyu says, momentarily distracted by the display. "I need face masks," he decides finally. "My skin is terrible."

Yeonjun snorts. "Your skin is fine." He reaches out to poke Beomgyu's soft cheek gently. "I think there's a skincare place here though." 

He heads down the stairs, and Beomgyu follows after him, rubbing his face self consciously. He glances around through the crowds, getting a good look at the place. They don't get to go out shopping much in Seoul anymore since they debuted, especially anywhere this busy.

It's nice. It feels almost normal.

Yeonjun grabs his hand suddenly, pulling him through a group of people towards a mall directory. Beomgyu follows a step behind, noticing a couple of teenage girls staring at them as they pass, recognition clear on their faces. He tenses for a moment, fingers curling around Yeonjun's tightly, and he glances back at him questioningly.

"Nothing," he mouths, shaking his head. When he looks back, the girls have moved on, more interested in some window display. He lets himself relax as Yeonjun squeezes his hand reassuringly.

🐻

They've dragged each other into half a dozen accessory shops before they actually make it to their destination, new hat placed carefully on top of Beomgyu's head, and what is probably way too many shopping bags in his hand. They shouldn't have let them bring their credit cards on this trip. Even the cameraman has gotten bored and wandered off with the excuse of grabbing lunch.

Yeonjun trails behind him around Innisfree as he browses through the shelves, looking for his usual mask. It's a simple shop, nothing like the one in Seoul, but it's small and cute. He finds the black jar he's looking for fairly quickly and heads to the line at the counter.

"YJ," he says, turning around when there's no response and realizing he's not there. He glances around the shop, finally finding him chatting up some girl off to the side. "Really?" he mutters to himself, and he isn't sure why he feels so _annoyed_ . Maybe because this happens anytime they go _anywhere_.

The cashier calls him up to the register, and he forces the irritation down to give her a half smile.

"You're gorgeous," she tells him as she rings up his face mask. "Are you an idol or something?"

Beomgyu flushes slightly, still not used to random compliments no matter what he says. "Something like that."

She hands him his bag, and he walks back over to Yeonjun. The girl has wandered off, but he feels the annoyance flare back up anyway. 

"Really? I was gone for like 2 minutes," he complains, and Yeonjun just shrugs. 

"She came up to _me_."

Beomgyu snorts. "Right."

Their cameraman is waiting for them at the entrance, and he glues a smile back on his face and waves his purchase at the lense, not looking back at Yeonjun.

🐻

They have a photoshoot in the afternoon, and Beomgyu closes his eyes as his face is poked and prodded with makeup brushes. It's something casual and lowkey apparently, set somewhere in the hotel. It should be an easy shoot.

"Can I sleep?" he asks the makeup artist. She's one of the few who's been with them since the beginning, and she laughs.

"I'll be done in a few minutes," she warns, dabbing foundation gently on his chin.

He hums. "That's enough."

🐻

The shoot is pretty easy as he expected, just a couple unit and group shots. He stands off to the side, hands shoved into the pockets of his overalls, watching Soobin and Kai get into position. He's sleepy from his short nap.

Yeonjun nudges him with his shoulder, coming to stand beside him. Beomgyu wants to say something bitchy, but he's always had a hard time staying angry at him.

"They really love each other, huh," he comments instead, hands starting to feel fidgety in his pockets. He's not actually looking for an answer, it's obvious from the way they're looking at each other.

He gets one anyway. "That's why we need to keep them safe. If anything happens…"

"They'd be devastated," Beomgyu finishes with a sigh. "You're right."

"Yup. And they're both so sensitive..." Yeonjun trails off. "I'm worried."

"When did idol life get so complicated?" he muses aloud. He wasn't expecting this when he first joined BigHit, back when he was young and naive.

Yeonjun laughs at that. "I know, right?"

There's a brief silence as they watch the shoot, then Yeonjun places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should be more careful too."

He looks sincere, and Beomgyu leans into his hand without noticing, the weight comforting. "It's fine," he says. "Let's both just do better."

"Deal."

🐻

There's a flyer for a neighborhood bonfire shoved under their hotel room door when they get back from the shoot, and Beomgyu stares down at it in interest. They never did get to roast those marshmallows when they went camping. 

Yeonjun leans over to take a look. "You wanna go?"

"You think they'll let us?" Beomgyu asks, raising his eyebrows. They have been pretty lenient so far, but he's sure there was already something on the schedule for them tonight.

Yeonjun looks thoughtful for a moment. "Dunno," he admits. "Give me a second." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and Beomgyu sees him scroll quickly through his contacts for their manager before stepping out into the hallway.

He flops down on the bed to wait, burying his head in his pillow. He's ready for another nap. The island air is making him tired, more tired than usual even. How do people who live here stay awake?

He's nearly half asleep already when something suddenly flicks him in the nose, and he shrieks unpleasantly in response.

"We're going," Yeonjun says, looking down at him a little too smugly. "Text the others."

🐻

"Marshmallows!" Hueningkai yells as they walk down to the beach, dragging Soobin and Taehyun behind him with both hands.

Beomgyu can't help but crack a smile at his enthusiasm, tugging his flannel shirt tighter around him. It turns out it gets cold at night in Jeju, and he definitely wasn't prepared for this. The wind blows his slightly too long bangs into his face, and he tucks them behind his ear. He should've worn his new hat.

"This was a good idea," Yeonjun comments from beside him, and Beomgyu eyes the jacket he had the sense to wear jealously.

"Yeah," he agrees. "The kids seem happy."

Yeonjun snorts. "The _kids_. You're also one of those kids."

He shrugs. "Don't really feel like it sometimes."

"Yeah," Yeonjun says. "Me either."

🐻

The beach is pretty crowded, but they manage to find a bench close to the fire and squeeze in together as Taehyun wanders off to get them their marshmallows.

"I've never done this before," Yeonjun admits, and Beomgyu looks at him in surprise. 

"Seriously?"

He shrugs. "I started training early, so I never really had the time for things like this."

"Well," Beomgyu says. "You're in luck, because I am a _professional_ ." Or at the very least, he _was_. When he was 10.

Yeonjun looks skeptical, leaning closer to the fire to warm his hands. "Aren't you cold?" he asks, eyeing Beomgyu's flannel. 

"I'm fine," he says, suppressing a shiver as another gust of wind blows across the beach.

"Liar," Yeonjun grumbles, standing up to tug his leather jacket off and drop it over Beomgyu's shoulders. 

Taehyun comes back with their chocolate and marshmallows before he can object, though he's so cold he probably couldn't bring himself to anyway. He takes his bag quietly, letting himself bury into the jacket's warmth. It smells like Yeonjun. 

Beomgyu allows himself to watch him for a moment as he pokes a marshmallow onto his stick and holds it above the fire in fascination. The light from the flames flickers across the bridge of Yeonjun's nose. 

He shakes his head and busies himself with getting his own marshmallow ready instead. He doesn't need these thoughts.

"S'more?" Kai asks suddenly, waving a half eaten one in front of his face. He's a mess, marshmallow and chocolate somehow smeared across his lower lip.

Beomgyu takes it from him with his free hand, suppressing a smile at how damn cute he is. He supposes he can't blame Soobin for being whipped. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" he beams back, and Beomgyu watches as Soobin leans over to rub the chocolate off Kai's chin with his thumb, looking at him with pure adoration. 

It's both the sweetest and worst thing he has ever seen, and something in his chest twists painfully. He forces himself to look away, pulling his stick out of the fire and blowing on his marshmallow. Lovely, he's managed to burn it in those few seconds he spent feeling sorry for himself.

"Hyung," Kai says quietly beside him. "Are you doing okay?"

"Of course," he mutters, focusing on squishing his graham crackers together. Somehow it feels like a lie.

🐻

Taehyun is snoring softly when Beomgyu emerges from the bathroom after taking off his face mask. He slips quietly into the bed next to Yeonjun, hugging Ryan in his arms. The smell of smoke from the bonfire lingers in his hair.

This is stupid. He's so stupid. 

"I can hear you thinking from here," Yeonjun comments after a moment, pulling his earbuds out. His music is loud enough that Beomgyu can hear the beat of the rap blasting out of the speaker. That's definitely BTS. Cypher part 3, maybe?

"I'm not." Beomgyu protests, curling up around his plushie as if Ryan will actually save him from this conversation.

Yeonjun gives him a look and taps the pause button on his phone. The music stops. "Normally I would agree, but."

" _Hey_ ." Beomgyu swats at him with one hand half heartedly. "I think _a lot_."

He hums, rolling over onto his side and resting his head on his hand. "Yeah? About what?"

Wow, he really walked right into that one.

"Now I don't want to tell you," Beomgyu says brattily. He knows he sounds about 12 years old, but he also doesn't care.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes at him. "Fine then." He makes a move to slip his earbuds back in, and Beomgyu panics. If he doesn't get this out now, he never will. 

"Maybe I am." He pauses, because he can't actually bring himself to say it. "What you said."

Yeonjun's face softens. "I know," he says eventually. "Me too." He reaches out to ruffle Beomgyu's hair in a way that's probably meant to be comforting. "Someone will love you that much someday too, Beomie."

He tugs Ryan closer, a strange lump forming in his throat. "You too, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, this WAS the travel series we haven't gotten yet, but now we have, so... ignore that. I may throw in some things from the DVD, but in general this will be an original work.
> 
> Happy Halloween Tab. 🎃


End file.
